


08. Homemade Christmas Cards

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, F/M, Fluff, Glitter, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, homemade christmas cards, spnadventcalendar 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: All your friends may be dead, but you are damn well going to make some Christmas cards.





	08. Homemade Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 8.

You were checking the glitter glue bottles to make sure they were still usable since they had been packed away for almost a year.

 “Hello, Y/N,” came from behind you in a familiar gravelly voice, and you screeched in surprise.

“Cass! Don’t do that! One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack and how will that make you feel that you killed me?” you admonished the angel, picking up the bottle of glue that had ended up on the floor.

“Your heart is quite healthy, Y/N, it’s highly unlikely you would die from a coronary episode,” the angel replied. He looked past you to the droves of crafting supplies on the table and cocked his head inquiringly. “What’s all that?”

“You’re a dork, Cass,” you responded to his logic before setting the glue back among its peers. “I’m so glad you asked that though. Can you go get the guys and I’ll tell you all about it?”

Castiel simply nodded and disappeared down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Moments later, the sound of three sets of boots preceded the Winchesters and their friend.

“What’s up, Y/N?” Dean was the first to speak up. “Cass just said you wanted to show us something.”

Sam had already approached the table and was undoubtedly putting two and two together, but he stayed silent, waiting for you to speak.

“We’re gonna make Christmas cards,” you beamed at all three of them, waving your hands over the craft supplies spread out over the large table.

Sam cleared his throat, his face arranged in an expression you were all too familiar with. It was the one that said he was amused and at the same time a little exasperated but trying to hide it.

“That’s nice and all, Y/N, but who are we gonna make cards for? All our friends are dead.”

“Oh really, Sam? What am I, chopped liver?” you retorted, continuing immediately over his sputtering attempt of an apology. “We’ll make cards for the people that are most important to us. Each other. Family don’t end with blood, right?”

Dean grinned at you and slapped his brother on the back. “She got you there, little brother,” he chuckled while he pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing for the gold glitter glue.


End file.
